It was waiting for you
by White Rose Incarnate
Summary: It was not like Yuuri was homophobic or anything. He saw enough same sex couples in this world and a few in his own, to not feel awkward anymore. However, he just never imagined himself in that place. Not until now anyway... Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh.

A/N: Don't know what inspired me to write this, but I just wanted to see what kind conversation our couple would have if they really talked about the engagement one day. And it went like this in my head. I missed many lines here and its somewhat rushed (I think). My hands cannot type as fast as my mind thinks.

Sorry for any typos and every grammatical mistake. English is not my native language. Please read and review. Point out my mistakes. I want to improve my writing. And it would be a help if you people could point out where I need to improve. So pweeeez read and review. : 3

* * *

Old habits die-hard.

Whoever said it could not have been more correct. Laziness might not be a habit, but it was sure hard to get rid of.

Yuuri thought, maybe with time he will get used to studying the history of Shin Makoku. But even at the age of nineteen he still runs away from lessons with Gunter. It is like there is no end to the history of this place. Why does he need to learn everything anyway?

Anyhow, he would not call himself a complete slacker though. He does take his work seriously. It's just that the lessons are always a bit… boring. Well, education is always boring. But he does attend most of the lessons. However, occasionally he feels like taking a break. Like today.

Usually he would find someone to hangout with and they would hide long enough for lesson time to be over. But today he could not see anybody nearby. He kept walking long enough to reach the library, not that he was aiming for this place though. At least Gunter will not search for him here.

He glanced around one last time to check if anyone saw him or not before entering the library as quietly as possible. There was nothing but books. Shelves and rows of books. There was this soothing smell of paper that relaxed his muscles immediately.

He walked between the rows until he reached the opposite corner of the room. To his right, only fifteen steps away, was a table adjacent to the wall. It had four chairs, two sat opposite to the others. He walked toward it steadily.

He would just sit here for the time being and maybe take a nap. They had several other tables around this place. He could not see them from here because of the design structure. This place was huge. He never took a good look around and he was not going to do it now.

As soon he neared the table, Wolfram suddenly came out from the corner of the nearest bookshelf. He had a pile of books towering from his hands. Yuuri guessed he must have been here for a while. So why didn't he hear any noise?

"Good evening…?" the rise in one of his eyebrows and the suspicious tone in his voice made Yuuri cringe a bit.

"Hey there… hehehe."

"Let me guess, taking an unofficial break? Again."

"You are such a good friend. You know me so well."

Wolfram just sighed and put his books down on the table. There was no point in saying anything at all. He has seen this scene so many times that he lost his drive to get angry anymore. He sat down and started going through his books without giving Yuuri anymore thought.

"Hey what do ya got there?" the sound of wood scraping the floor indicated that Yuuri had sat down opposite of Wolfram.

"Novels."

"Oh? You read those things?"

"Yes, I do. I am surprised you do not know that even though we have known each other for four years. I practically live with you." wolfram was looking at him now. His expression was blank.

"Well, not all the time though. Sometimes you stay in your own room."

"That's not the point. Most of the time I stay with you. Sometimes I even read before going to sleep. You never noticed?" there was a little disbelief in Wolfram's voice. Now Yuuri was feeling like this inconsiderate jerk who never take notice of people around him.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Yuuri asked meekly, and all he got was a sharp glare in return. "I'm sorry; I should have paid more attention. It's just that most of the time I was too tired and I just crashed on the bed." The apologetic smile was sincere. That was so like him, to apologize for the simplest of things.

"Well, whatever." Wolfram went back to reading his book. Maybe not in the mood for conversations.

They both sat quietly. Yuuri leaned his head on one his palms and watched Wolfram scan through the books. This type of alone time with the blond was rare for him. It is not like they don't hangout enough, but every time they would be in a group. Either Conrad or Greta, or Murata, or someone would be with them.

He hardly remembered any time when they just simply sat down like this without any work in hand. Today he took a good look at his friend and the boy was as beautiful as ever. Not even a single feature has changed. In comparison to him, Yuuri looked older now. And taller.

Everything about the man screamed elegance. The movement of his hand. The way his eye blinked. His sitting and walking posture. Even the way he turned those pages.

"Why are you just reading the first few pages only?"

"To understand if they will be worth the read." Wolfram did not even bother to spare him a short glance. He just continued inspecting his books.

"Why not just check the summary then?"

"They don't always make the story sound interesting. I prefer to check for myself."

"Say, what sort of books do you read?"

"All sorts."

"No favorites?"

"I'm rather fond of historical fictions. And I like fantasy too."

Yuuri stayed silent for a bit and then chuckled lowly. Sort of an amused laughter rather than mockery.

"Do you find my choices funny?" Wolfram now looked at him seemingly offended. He closed his book and directed his full attention to Yuuri waiting for an answer.

"No. it's not that. I just find your attitude funny. Young people like you and me probably think about careers, money and love at this age. And look at us. I am here ruling a kingdom and you are all about sophistication. This is all just too weird."

"Well, this is not too peculiar in the royal family. All the youths here do what I do. If its career you are worried about, I am a soldier and you are a king. Honorable work positions. What more could we want? If its money you want, then do not worry, you have more than any mortal does in demon kingdom. Moreover, since I am an aristocrat, I am rich too. As for love, we have each other, right?"

To Yuuri everything was making sense, save for the last part. It just sounded foreign to him, like it was the first time he was hearing something like this. Moreover, unfortunately, it was.

"… We have each other…. For _that _kind of love?" Yuuri just wanted make sure he heard Wolfram right.

"Of course. We are fiancés, aren't we?" the calmness in the way Wolfram was saying this made no room for any doubt. He was freaking serious.

"But wasn't it just an accident?"

"That was in the beginning. However, I like you now. So I thought why not just make it the real deal."

"… Just like that? My feelings don't even matter?"

"Are you saying I'm unfit to be your fiancé?" seriously, how did the conversation come to that?

"NO, when did I say that?" Yuuri seemed perplexed at the accusation. How could he forget? Wolfram was like landmines. One wrong step and it will blow up at your face.

"Then what are you unhappy about?" Yuuri was not unhappy per se, just shocked. Other emotions will come later.

"I'm not unhappy. I am just surprised, that is all. All this time I thought the engagement was considered as an accident, and in the future will be called off. I did not expect 'This' development. Didn't it occur to you that I don't see you that way?"

"Then start seeing me that way. Learn how to like me that way. Learn how to accept me that way. And learn how to fall in love with me. I waited four years, I can wait longer." Wolfram's eyes were intimidating, but the sincerity there had Yuuri stunned.

"Sorry, I just didn't know…"

"Well, there you have it then. Now you know. And besides what kind of an idiot would continue a fake engagement for four years?"

"But I thought if I broke up with you, you would have been humiliated."

"It would've been fine if you had broken it off after a year or so." Wolfram just flashed a too-bad-you-lost-your-chance smile and went back to his book sorting.

Yuuri just gaped like an idiot with both his arms hanging by his side. So now, Wolfram was his real fiancé. Was he supposed to be okay with this? And even if he was not, could he do anything about it? If he breaks this off, then his friendship with Wolfram will be broken off too. And he does not want that.

It was not like Yuuri was homophobic or anything. He saw enough same-sex couples in this world and a few in his own, to not feel awkward anymore. However, he just never imagined himself in that place. Not until now anyway.

He looked at Wolfram in a new light, not too new, as a prospective lover. He certainly was gorgeous, and he was an excellent friend. But Yuuri hardly knew any of his romantic sides. So imagining Wolfram in that category was proving to be hard for him.

"So you think you like '_like'_ me?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Wolfram's eyes stayed on his books. He seemed to be making this 'Approved' and 'Rejected' piles.

"I mean from when? This is all news to me."

"From the very beginning. Right after you defeated me in that duel and sealed our engagement."

"That long? How come I never noticed and you never said anything?"

"How dense can you be? Why do you think I always go this extra mile to follow you everywhere and take this extra effort of always reminding you that you are my fiancé? I even sleep in your room. Now why would I do this if I didn't love you?" Wolfram was waiting for his answer. Their eyes were locked with each other. There was something about Wolfram today. He could not pinpoint what, but there was something.

"I don't do things for no reason. You should know that."

Now that Yuuri thought about it, things seemed to be falling into places. Wolfram always did go an extra mile for this so-called fake engagement. No one would go that far. Again, the feeling of being an inconsiderate jerk.

"And besides, you are a good for nothing cheater. Always flirting with people, shamelessly."

"Now wait a second, when did I ever cheat? I don't even remember having time for a proper talk with someone like that."

"You can't fool me. I know you used to like Flynn Gilbert of Caloria. And to this very day you shamelessly flirt with that king of small Shimaron."

"First of all, I will admit that I had a miniature crush on Lady Flynn. But later I realized it was just admiration that you have for an idol you look up to. Secondly, what I do with Sara is called socializing. That's how you stay on people's good side."

"Don't try to fool me wimp. You are just a good for nothing cheater."

"Don't call me a wimp."

"Whatever."

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes. While Yuuri just stared out of the window, Wolfram's piles got bigger. Wolfram had a blank expression on his face. This usually meant he was not in a good mood. Yuuri face had a slightly offended look plastered on his face. Then his face smoothed out a bit and he looked back at Wolfram.

"Honestly, do you really like me?"

"Exactly, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"I was just making sure… This is too sudden. People in my world usually date before becoming anything at all."

"… What is dating?" the confusion on Wolfram's face told Yuuri that the concept of such an idea was new to him.

"Well, it's just spending time with your love interest to get to know them better. You do things to please the other and do fun things together. That sort of thing."

"You mean courting?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"I see." Wolfram stood up from his chair. He picked up the rejected pile of books and went back to put them back to where they belong, which was only a bookshelf a few steps away.

"So, you are saying you want to experience this 'dating' thing?" Wolfram's voice echoed a little inside the library. Yuuri could not see his form, which was sheltered by the bookshelf, but it was clear where his voice was coming from.

"Of course, I want to." The words just came out without much thought. It was a reflex answer.

Wolfram came out from behind the bookshelf; hands all free, and stood beside Yuuri.

"Okay then. We will have lunch together tomorrow. In the gardens, only the two of us. Don't worry I will take care of the arrangements."

"….huh?"

"I will see you later then. Do not forget. I will be looking forward to it."

"….eh?"

"Bye Yuuri." Wolfram picked up his approved pile of novels and left with a smile.

Yuuri just sat there dumfounded thinking, what just happened?

And how did he get himself into something like that?

He leaned forward on the table and rested his head on both of his palms, cupping his cheek. His eyes just nonchalantly wandered outside the window. It was a lovely spring evening. Perfect for taking a nap outside. _A date, huh? _He sighed in resignation.

Sometimes, life surprises you with the craziest things. Even though you never thought about them, they appear. Turn your world upside down. And you are left to deal with the after math. Since you cannot turn away from it, you try to make the most of it. Thinking, hey, what if someday I just happen to be grateful for this change?

Being positive and accepting is a good trait. Beliefs and principles are only a choice of perception. Either you choose to change, or remain the way you are, is up to you.

Therefore, Yuuri thought, he will try to make the most out of it as well. He will give it a chance. Because you never know until you try. And of course, his mother always said:

"_Yuu chan, whatever happens, happens for good."_

Hmmm. Maybe, just maybe love _will_ come through. It was just waiting for him.


End file.
